Twenty eight Days Later
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Ever heard about the horror movie Twenty-eight Days later? What if some Shamans had to live through it? Now it's not about abilities or spirits or anything. It's only about how strong you are. How lucky you are. Rated for violence & mature stuff implied.
1. Step One: Be wary tonight

**Name:** Twenty days later

**Author:** Rain on your Back

**Disclaimer:** The lil' shamans belong to Hiroyuki Takei, and the scenario belong to the creator of Twenty Days later. What lies between the main lines belong to me. Only me. %) Song is « Si on devait mourir demain », version duet between Natasha St-Pierre and Pascal Obispo^^

**Pairings:** … It wouldn't be funny ! But if you know me, when you'll see who is there, you'll guess %)

* * *

_Il y a ceux qui prendraient un avion  
D'autres qui s'enfermeraient chez eux les yeux fermés  
Il y en a qui voudraient revoir la mer  
D'autres qui voudraient encore faire l'amour _

_Une dernière fois  
Toi, tu ferais quoi ? ... et toi, tu ferais quoi ?_

_Il y en a qui referaient leur passé  
Certains qui voudraient boire et faire la fête jusqu'au matin  
D'autres qui prieraient...  
Ceux qui s'en fichent et se donneraient du plaisir  
Et d'autres qui voudraient encore partir avant la fin  
Toi, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? ... et toi, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?_

_Si on devait mourir demain  
Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait de plus, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait de moins  
Si on devait mourir demain_

_~ On devait mourir demain ~

* * *

_

Jeanne was brutally ejected of the Gate of Babylon, falling to the ground with a terrible breaking sound. The almighty Millenium Shaman Hao hovered above her, watching the broken body of his so-called enemy with a somewhat sad look. Such a young but strong person to be killed…

But he had tried to stop her before. She didn't listen. He had no choice.

Without even one more thought, the fire shaman walked away, not listening to Shamash's cries between the teeth of Spirit of Fire.

* * *

_Twenty-eight days later_

_Fire.__ Good, protecting fire. X's. The X-Laws, singing all together a lovely song, singing their hope. Sparkling eyes, gentle, loving. Marco's, Meene's, Lyserg's. Love of a family, gentleness of an alliance, sparkle of a strength. Words of justice, truth, beauty. Marco's, Rackist's. Words that raised her to what she was, who she was._

_Intense heat. Hao's. Bad, horrible, burning fire, burning her to her bones, destroying her skin, hope, dreams. Tautening, menacing eyes, staring at her as she was burned, trying to provoke her, to make her break. Hao's. Words of hate and anger. Hao's._

_Black. Death._

_Not death. Gate. Angels dying. Still the sparkling hating eyes._

_A fall, her own, through the Gate towards the ground, down and down, and then she had hit the ground. A loud sound. Intense pain. Blackness._

_Nothing._

_Then… After a very long time… After days and days of nothing… At first, in this eternal field of darkness… Only a sparkle… But then…_

_Light._

The Iron Maiden Jeanne opened her eyes slowly, and closed them immediately with the blinding light. A few minutes later, she tried again and this time, she could look at her surroundings.

Jeanne was wearing a greenish dress, the kind you find in hospital. That seemed logic, because the room she was in looked like a hospital one. Then she remembered the fight… And the fall. Maybe she had been in comatose or something… But then why weren't nurses around? The engines were stopped… Nobody was there…

And she was hungry.

Ordinary the young maiden never was, eating only enough to not enter starvation, but now she was… Really hungry.

She waited a few moments for her brain to gain total control of her body before standing up and exiting the room. Her stomach ached, but there was nothing to eat in sight. She walked down the stairs of the hospital, still alone. No one to stop an outgoing patient, no one to check on her, no one at all… What was happening?

The albino-looking girl arrived in the large hall of the building. She had still seen no one and her stomach was growling at her.

- Hello?

Her voice echoed, but no answer was given. She was beginning to think of some bad joke, or even a dream she was surely having. Such a void in a hospital? Unthinkable…

Or… Maybe it was a human place, and maybe… No, Hao couldn't have won. Her angels could… Well, Yoh was able to win over his twin…

Right?

- Hello?

Jeanne's voice was louder now, but still to no avail. She excited the place, and the bright sun made her close her eyelids anew, shocked by such a light. How much time had she passed in comatose? One month? Two, maybe? It was spring, the beginning of it when the Gate was definitely closed. She wasn't cold with the thin cloth, so summer hadn't came to its end… Well, that was she wanted to think…

- Hi? Uhm… Please, it's not amusing!

No reply.

Jeanne walked in the streets, recognizing the Pache village, still dazed by the aftermath of the comatose. Calling from time to time, she found an abandoned soda drink to end her thirst and some closed packets of sugary food.

No one.

Her feet were going sore, but she was still walking, desperately wanting to find someone, anyone, anything that could explain the void.

Night was here and she hadn't seen anyone yet. THAT was more than just a strange dream, she now knew it.

- Hello? Anybody here?

_He was hungry. It had been to long since he had seen something eatable. Maybe that scent… Yeah, that fragrance… A human! A girl! He raced._

_- Hello? Anybody here?_

_The sounds the girl was emitting were delicious. Soon he would be on her, on her, on…_

**He was retreating to his basement. Night belonged to Infies now, so he should make it quick if he didn't want to waste strength and bullets. The person sighed…And heard a voice.**

**- Hello? Anybody here?**

**A human! Who could be so stupid, screaming in the night? Infies were going to find whoever it was. But… It had been so long since he had seen anybody normal…**

**He raced. He wasn't going to stay alone any longer.**

A noise. In the right. Jeanne turned around, but saw nothing.

- Is there someone?

She sensed someone approaching with a great speed. Turning again, she couldn't help but think there was nothing wrong.

- Hello?

Suddenly there was a rush of brown and someone jolted her to the side. The someone was fighting… Someone… Well, not anyone, Silva!

The Pache seemed more than angry. He did not use any spirit or weapon, he was just throwing blows and trying to bit his opponent… Then Jeanne recognized the said opponent.

Hao Asakura.

The very same person that destroyed her Over-Soul and send her to coma was hitting Silva with something that was like an iron spade, sharp and coldly shining in the eerie light of that night. The only thing different was that he was wearing a thick black sweatshirt which covered all the length of his arms up to his ancient gloves in place of his revealing poncho.

After a well-done attack, the Pache backed away, his own blood covering his face.

Hao took a large and silvery gun from a pocket and shot Silva, right there and then. The man collapsed on the ground, dead.

Silence.

Only their ragged breath echoed in the empty street.

- I-I don't know what's happening, stuttered Jeanne, but-but you'll have to explain some things to me.

* * *

- After you fell into comatose in the Gate episode, the world went pretty mad. As I was winning the Shaman Fight, a strange disease spread in the shaman population. At first, I didn't pay any attention, as it was only touching weaklings... But it evolved. After being infected, they became crazy, literally, the kind you saw, screaming and attacking and eating whatever – whoever – they find. Blood or saliva in your eyes, your own blood or your mouth, and that's it, you're infected. There's no medicine, no antidote, no buts, you're dead.

Jeanne blinked in disbelief.

- You are just kidding… Right?  
- As if, girl, as if. When someone becomes infected, you only have a half-minute before he goes totally crazy.  
- A half-minute to do what...?  
- To kill him. You can't just let him go, because he won't go. He will try and infect you as well. He will have forgotten who he was, who you were… Many Shamans killed themselves before that.

To say the maiden was shocked was under the truth. She couldn't believe what he just said…

- They let you alone because you weren't really alive; your scent was surely not strong enough to reach their excuse of a nose. That's why you were alone in this hospital…  
- And… The X-Laws, your minions… Where…?

Hao gave her a hard look.

- Marco was fighting me when they attacked us. As I escaped the area, I unconsciously took him and our teams together. That way, Marco, who was pairing with Meene and Lyserg, used his plane to escape America, because infected can't use planes or boats since their IQ seem to lower itself to ten, and they fear seas. He took the other two with him, as well as Opachô.  
- Then why are you here? Is Rackist…, she gulped, is Rackist with them?  
- I stayed because we had made two groups. They had to get the plane ready, and we had to try to find the Hana, the other X, any Shaman sane in fact; even you, in your state, were concerned. That's when I saw the danger… Because Spirit of Fire disappeared, as well as Lucifel and all the others. We didn't make it to the plane in time and they were obliged to go without us. I had ordered the blondie so.  
- … And they left me behind…

She knew she wasn't fair with her angels, but bad memories were coming into her mind. The albino-looking girl had been abandoned when she was very young; she had known the misery, the streets. And now her family was gone without her…

- They didn't. Marco was yelling he had to get you all the way, and your three angels were crying in the radio, but I had programmed the plane so it would fly whatever was arriving.

She looked at him, eyes shining. It hurt like hell…

The brown-haired boy shook his head.

- We've got no time for tears, girl. We have to go to my basement before any Infie senses us.  
- Infie?  
- When you scream, "the Infected" is too long.  
- Oh.

After a silence, he sighed and began to walk towards his place. The walk was silent and fast, as fast as the thin girl could go anyway. She couldn't help but wonder how it could have happened. The boy who was walking in front of her used to be the strongest Shaman around, the one who nearly killed her in the first place! How could she trust him? And his story was ridiculous. A virus, spreading so quickly? Giving such results? Unbelievable.

That was surely a scheme of his… She didn't have Shamash with her, so the young girl could do nothing but obey him for now; she would just have to be ready when the time would come…

They were still walking in the streets of the Pache village, and Hao decided to go across the commercial center. Soon, they were above an underground gallery, separated by a barrier and three meters of height.

And Jeanne saw them.

- Bounster and… Kevin!

The young Maiden smiled wide and prepared herself to call her angels, but before she could even breathe, Hao had put his hand on her mouth.

- Wh-what, she whispered. They're here, they…  
- Are infected. Everyone is. Look at them, Maiden!

Indeed, the two X-Laws were acting in a strange manner. Their faces were red and they were growling to each other, walking as if searching something… Someone…

Hao took his gun and took a few steps toward the broken escalator. Jeanne opened her eyes wide and stopped him.

- What are you doing?  
- Protecting us.  
- Don't kill them! How can I know that's not a scheme of yours, to kill the angels without me interfering?

He sighed and took her arm, shaking her harshly.

- Are you so stupid? Didn't you see the outside? Didn't you see the infected attacking you? It was Silva! They're already dead, their souls are gone, they're only walking corpses!  
- I won't let you kill them! You already killed Larky and the others… There must be a way…  
- That's the only way, Iron Girl. They're…  
- Safe.  
- What…

Smiling, Jeanne showed the inferior floor.

- They disappeared! They're safe from you at least.

Hao went mad and shoved her on the wall.

- You ARE stupid. They're coming for us now!

The albino-looking girl stood, defying the Asakura. And she heard the scream.

It was Kevin's voice.

She turned around, ready to run to him, but backed away by reflex as she saw her precious angel running toward her, without his mask, and seeming very very angry. In fact, angry was an understatement. He was raving mad.

She let out a shriek as Hao took her as a shield, shooting the man two meters away. Then he moved and aimed his gun at Bounster, killing him within seconds. The massive giant seemed to shiver from the shock and fell with a thunder-like sound.

- No…

Jeanne tried to go to him, but Hao kept her under his arm. His face was unreadable.

- Don't go near them. You'd get infected as well, their blood is poison. Come, we need to find you a weapon.

He kindly ignored her tears and dragged her in a quick pace towards the place he had managed to secure. Once in it, he locked the place and looked at his poor possessions to find something to arm the girl.

- Take that, he said after eyeing a smaller but still useful gun. You wouldn't do any good with a spade or anything that need physical strength. You'll surely need that gun later, but for now, you'll need to sleep.

He then gave her a thin blanket and kept another on him, drifting off to sleep, not really caring about what the former Iron Maiden would do…

He was woken up by a tiny sound. Blinking, he looked around frantically. Did an Infie try to enter his basement?

Then he found the source of the sound and sighed. She was sobbing in her sleep. Her light cries sounded as clear as crystal, broken sobs that stopped Hao from sleeping. No doubt, she was having a nightmare…

- Hey.

She stirred, still not awake. He shook her a little, and she opened her eyes, jerking when she recognized him.

- Ha-Hao!  
- Aah. Calm down, remember what happened yesterday. I don't want to deal with your mental incapacity once more.

Jeanne blinked then frowned, a flash appearing before her eyes.

- YOU KILLED THEM!  
- SHUT UP! Your voice will wake up every infected Shaman around.

After a silence, he continued:

- You remember now?  
- Ye-yeah, but…

His voice had become rough, his words cross whispers that were spears aimed at her heart.

- Do you really think you're the only one who lost people in that stupid event? I think Opachô's safe, he was in the plane with your blondies, but the Hana became infected before my very eyes… My little brother suicided himself after killing his infected itako... Rackist asked me to kill him before becoming that! And… And I just… I just obeyed…

He punched the wall, angry with himself.

- Now there's no fouryoku or abilities or anything. It's just about how strong you are. About how lucky you are.

And with that, he closed his eyes once again, still holding her wrist.

* * *

**Rain:** Waah... I wrote all this... Waaaaaah...

**Hao:** ... Seems interesting... Even if my breakdown wasn't needed, I liked killing those X.

**Jeanne:** AH! I KNEW IT, YOU MURDERER!

**Hao:** ... And? What are you going to do? I'm stronger than you, even without powers.

**Jeanne:** Grrr...

**Rain:** Calm down, kiddies. You need to work together if you wanna survive! ... Don't look at me that way... Hao, put that gun DOWN!


	2. Step Two: Run!

**Name:** Twenty days later

**Author:** Rain on your Back

**Disclaimer:** The lil' shamans belong to Hiroyuki Takei, and the scenario belong to the creator of Twenty Days later. What lies between the main lines belong to me. Only me. %) The song is « Crawl », by Breaking Benjamin^^

**Pairings:** … It wouldn't be funny ! But if you know me, when you'll see who is there, you'll guess %)

* * *

_I a__m holding on, still holding on and every now and then life begins again  
I am holding on, still holding on  
_

_I'm not like you  
__Your faceless lies, your weak dead heart, your black dead eyes_

_I'll make it through, but not this time, your hope is gone, and so is mine_

**Show me where it hurts and I'll make it worse**  
**Are you holding on? Keep holding on**  
**Are you holding on? Keep holding on**

**You're not like me**  
**Your faceless lies, your weak dead heart, your black dead eyes**

**I'll break you in, and let this die, your hope is gone and so is mine**

**Live, fight, crawl back inside,**_ sick, blind love left behind_  
_And I won't live your weak wicked lie, you pull me in, I'm one step behind_

_I'm becoming a monster just like you, after it all you'll try to break me too_  
_Falling forever, chasing dreams,_ **I brought you to life so I can hear you scream**  
**I'm one step behind**  
**I'm one step behind**

_~ Crawl~_

* * *

_Fire destruction death fall death fire cry fire fire fire…_

She woke up. Hao was shaking her as he seemed to have taken the habit lately, saying something she understood seconds later.

- Get up. Day is here and we have to find something thicker than that stupid hospital cloth. Do you have anything left in the X-Laws basement?

Jeanne nodded silently and, after eating two vacuum sandwiches, they walked at a steady pace towards the ancient church. Hao decided to stay outside, letting her enter alone the abandoned place. The light was coming down from the high stained-glass windows. The main hall, where the altar and the religious objects were, was devastated, but the large door that protected the mansion was still in place. Taking the hidden key, she entered what had been her house a month ago.

She pushed lightly the door of the first room, Marco's. Of course his room was the first, so he was the first to be alerted if there was anything. Hao would have said he was the watchdog, but that didn't really matter to Jeanne.

Everything was as she remembered. The bed was made carefully, whereas the desk was a total mess. That could very well represent Marco: Well-groomed looking, but stubborn and thoughtless inside.

A white dusty shirt was abandoned on a chair. The former Iron Maiden touched it and dusted it, taking it to her face. It still smelt and felt like her father figure, like he was going to enter the room within seconds. But Marco Marxwell was gone, he was gone for a month now, and she was all alone…

Then she saw the paper. It was in fact a fax still blocked in the engine, as if never read. The young girl took it in a shaking hand and read it.

_Dear Jeanne-sama,_

_I don't know where you exactly are or what is your current state, but if you happen to read this, I first want to assure you that if we aren't on your side, we're sincerely sorry._

_We didn't want to leave you behind, I promise. Something awful happened in the whole American continent and some other disagreements obliged us to leave._

_The last thing I'll say to you is: _don't wake up_.  
_

Jeanne bit her lip. It was totally his way of talking, his words…

- Jeanne, we won't stay long, so hurry!

Her lips moved but no sound excited her throat. Eyes blank, she folded the paper and went to her own room. She left it on her desk, took some practical clothes and went to her closet.

When she excited it, the albino-looking girl took the paper again and put it in a pocket, along with all the photos and documents that were on the desk. There were some poem Bounster liked, along with some sketches of Meene and photos of the angels.

She then exited the basement, locking it carefully. She made a quick prayer when she went in front of the altar, and finally got out of her house.

Hao raised an eyebrow. She was wearing white long pants – the Iron Maiden, without a dress or a skirt? First time ever, he thought – above white laced shoes, and a thick white jacket closed by a zipper.

- Did a cat get your tongue, Hao?  
- I like cats.

Weird statement for weird situation.

Shaking his head, the brown-haired guy headed back to his basement. He had awakened her up late, and she had stayed long in the former basement of the X-Laws. Night wouldn't wait long to fall on their head.

The walk was silent, as always, up until Jeanne looked up and stopped dead on her tracks.

- Look… There is light up there.

The pyromaniac looked up to the place Jeanne was showing him. The last floor of a little building was lit up.

- There are people alive, whispered Hao. Why didn't I see them sooner…?

Unconsciously, he began to walk towards it.

- Hao, stop! It could be a trap!  
- A trap? The infected aren't clever enough, and they hate light, our only luck… No, that's the sign of sane people. Maybe even armed adults…

He seemed dazed by some strange dream. Jeanne was more skeptical, but he wasn't going to listen to her anyway, so they walked on.

Soon, they entered the building. The lift wasn't usable anymore, so they walked to the stairs. The beginning of it was carefully destroyed and the way was blocked by a huge amount of untidy trolleys.

- We'll have to climb, whispered the brown-haired boy.

Jeanne looked at him with wide eyes, thinking he was madder than the Infies if he thought she could climb on _that_, but he put his gun in his belt and jumped on the first trolley, fingers tugging at the metallic bars. He then turned around and extended a hand to her.

Still not really assured, she took it and began to climb on the dangerous scaffolding. A while after, they were on solid and reassuring stone-made steps.

They climbed and climbed. Hao was first, walking with assurance, his breath steady. Jeanne was behind, trying to control her breathing, having difficulties to follow the pace. The comatose and the hunger had affected her body, which wasn't really muscled to begin with.

- Walk faster. The infected will detect our scent. Night came early today.

She looked up at him. Her pale skin was a bit flushed and she was breathing heavily.

- I'm not exactly sportive, she whispered, ashamed.  
- I see that.

Without any word more, he began to climb again. She followed, more and more tired. They climbed the stairs in silence, leaving behind more and more floors. Maybe she could stop just a bit…

_An infected woman entered the building, running madly to the stairs. She jumped on the trolleys and climbed on to the steps. The Infie began to __run, attracted like a magnet to the scent of the two teens. She roared loudly._

Hao stopped. He seemed to listen carefully, then swore in Japanese. Jeanne stopped too, and asked, puzzled:

- … What?  
- Run!

He began to climb even faster, leaving her behind. Without even understanding, the maiden followed, trying to regain some energy.

_She was climbing faster and faster. The scent was st__ronger now. Another Infie had come to play with her. They were going to find the teens…_

- RUN! RUN!  
- Wait for me! Please wait for me! Hao!  
- RUN!

One floor. Two floors. Jeanne heard them too now, and she was doing her best to match Hao's pace.

She almost tripped on a step.

- WAIT!  
- JUST RUN!

Suddenly they reached the end of the steps. Someone, clad in a dark CRS armor, was standing there, a gun in his gloved hand.

- The third door at the left, he whispered to them.

They ran to it.

- Open the door, shrieked Jeanne. Open the door!  
- Who are you, asked a voice inside. SEMPAI!

The only answer to the feminine voice was a loud bang. The infected woman fell in the stairs, shot dead by the armored person. The other climbed on the dead body, ready to attack, but he pushed her. She tripped over the corpse and finished her life at the bottom of the stairs.

- Let them in, Ruthie, said a familiar voice. Let them in!

The door opened and the two teenagers rushed in, followed by the boy, who was taking his mask off.

- Nichrom?

Hao raised an eyebrow – meaning he was more than astonished. In fact, that was really the Pache, behind all the layers of clothing. The former shaman put his mask and gun on some furniture, then took off his coat and gloves, revealing a bandaged left hand.

- Sempai! You had me all worried, exiting the apartment when you're wounded! Baka sempai!

Jeanne was suddenly jostled by someone whose high-pitched voice could have woken a dead man and a rush of brown ran to Nichrom, looking at his bandaged hand. Frowning, she recognized the girl.

- Rutherford-san?

Rutherford turned her head to look at her.

- Jeanne-chaaaan!

Immediately the former Iron Maiden was surrounded by the American girl. Blinking, she remembered their first encounter. At the very beginning of the Shaman Fight, her examiner had been her… And they had stayed more or less friends.

- So you survived too? Nichrom thought we were all alone! He's a bit stupid right? As if we could be the only ones! Who is the boy with you, another wonderful angel? He seems a bit demonic to me, but oh well, angels can disguise right? Right?

The albino-looking girl smiled.

- Remember to breathe, Rutherford-san, okay?  
- … Uuh, sure! Thank for reminding me! So, who is he?

Nichrom sighed.

- I told you about him, Ruthie. He is Hao-sama, he was the strongest shaman around before…  
- Oooh! So how does it feel to lose your spirit? It hurts right? I lost one of my closest friend! Poor spirit! Do you think they went to the Great Spirits before they disappeared as well? Or they were teleported to the other side of the world? What d'ya think?

Hao's eyebrow twitched.

- Rutherford-san, calm down. Breathing is important.  
- As important as talking?  
- I'm sure.  
- Okay then!  
- Ruthie, just shut up.  
- But…!  
- No buts.

She pouted. Hao sighed.

- You're Paches. Do you know why spirits disappeared? And the virus?  
- Well, said Nichrom, the Great Spirits disappeard too, so we assume it took them along to protect them, Spirit of Fire the first, since it was part of the Godaseirei. Maybe it just went to whatever place is the most powerful on earth now, since it's no longer America. As for the infection... We can only try to explain... I heard of some stupid human experiment that led to it... And if they couldn't know it because they weren't shamans, their virus affects the souls. They seem to disappear totally, Hao-sama, I don't know further...

While he was talking, a door opened itself on the left and a little girl walked in. Hao had heard about her while sneaking on Mikihisa, but she was a total stranger to Jeanne.

- And who's that?  
- A kid we found! She's mute, she never even said her name! So I call her kiddie. Nichrom doesn't call her. She was waiting for someone when we found her, she was already here when we arrived!  
- Ruthie?  
- Okay I shut up.  
- Her name is Seyram.

Hao had heard about the mute kid. And well, he couldn't bear the rambling of Rutherford, so maybe giving her the answer she wanted would do the trick.

In fact, it didn't.

- Oooh, so your name is Seyram! Nice to know your real name Kiddie, well Seyram, you can call me Mommy!  
- … She's mute, Ruthie, and even if she wasn't, I don't think she would want to call you at all. She would have fled way before that!

Seyram just blinked, not touched the least by all the noise the Pache girl was making.

- Why don't you show them the guest room while I get the dinner ready?  
- I can't cook?  
- No you can't. You'll burn my kitchen!  
- Booooh…

After whining about how Nichrom wasn't nice and fair, she took the two Shamans to a certain room.

- You can sleep in the guest room, there are two separated beds… And… Oh well, it's time to change Nichrom's bandage. Bye ~ !

And she was gone, as hyper as before. Jeanne smiled. That was somehow refreshing to see there were people that didn't change, even in a world as screwed up as this one.

- We're not staying.

She jumped at the sound of Hao's voice. She had nearly forgotten him.

- Wha… What do you mean?

He looked blankly at her, and she regained her composure.

- They need us. We don't.  
- You mean… In fact, you mean that we need you and you don't.  
- Exactly. Three girls and a wounded boy... You're just kids. I always analyze the situation. You rush to your little conclusion and stay behind the protection of your stupid morals.  
- Wha…?  
- If Seyram got infected, would you be able to kill her?

The question, so abruptly asked, took her aback.

- I…  
- You would rather let her kill you. You kill only when you think someone opposes your justice… No, even that, you won't be able to bear it. Your spirit is the only culprit in your mind… You seal people in a different world. You're not able to kill yourself. You will never be.

Before she could react, Ruthie entered the room.

- Nichrom has something he wants to show! Come, come!

The albino-looking girl and the Japanese boy could do nothing as they were dragged to the balcony of the basement, where Nichrom was doing something with what seemed like a radio.

- ... Crrrr… Crr… Here Marshall, of the American army… Crr… If you hear me… Crrrrrr… Go to… Crrr… near Atlanta, barrage of the governor's manor… … Here is salvation… Crrr… Safety… If you hear me, go to Atlanta… Crr…

The Pache switched off the radio.

- There are only background noises after that, nothing else.  
- A recording, whispered Jeanne.  
- Of course, replied the American. We didn't want to go alone. If something arrived to me, Ruthie and Seyram wouldn't be safe. But with you, Hao-sama, Jeanne-sama, we can always try.  
- Do you realize they are humans?

Hao did not seem happy.

- They are surely dead by now, and even if they're not, they are kilometers away from us! And, as I said, they are humans. Humans are vile.  
- Soldiers are adults, said Jeanne, using his words back at him. Armed adults. Stronger than us in our state.  
- And now that our powers disappeared, continued Rutherford, what is the difference between us and them? Because I don't see it.

Silence.

The Indo-american girl suddenly ended it, her words directed at Hao:

- You won't stay here in the town forever; you will run out of water and food. Maybe we are children, maybe we're girls, but we know how to go there fast and without issues. Those soldiers are maybe humans, but they are adults, they are armed – they are, for the moment, stronger than you, Hao. And, as for the "we don't need you" thingy… We need each other. You're maybe a loner and proud of it, Hao, maybe you like it very much that way, but in this situation you'll turn crazy if you stay alone, that's why you kept your worst enemy with you. That's why we stay together. It'll be safer that way.

* * *

**Rain:** ... I made a stupid babbling girl of Ruthie... Sorry Rutherford-saaaaan... ^^'

**Hao:** ... Why do you have to make a fool out of me?

**Rain:** Because it's funny! %)

**Seyram:** ...

**Rain:** ... CUTIE! *hugs her and takes her to some attraction park*


	3. Step Three: Who you can trust

**Name:** Twenty days later

**Author:** Rain on your Back

**Disclaimer:** The lil' shamans belong to Hiroyuki Takei, and the scenario belong to the creator of Twenty Days later. What lies between the main lines belong to me. Only me. %) The song is In the shadows, by The Rasmus^^

**Pairings:** … It wouldn't be funny ! But if you know me, when you'll see who is there, you'll guess %)

* * *

_No sleep, no sleep until I'm done with finding the answer  
Won't stop, won't stop before I find the cure for this cancer_

_Sometimes I feel like going down, I'm so disconnected  
Somehow I know that I am haunted to be wanted_

_They say that I must learn to kill before I can feel safe  
But I, I'd rather kill myself than turn into their slave_

_Sometimes I feel that I should go and play with the thunder  
Somehow I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder_

_Lately, I've been walking, walking in circles  
Watching, waiting for somet__hing, feel me, touch me, heal me_

_I've been walking, I've been waiting in the shadows for my time  
I've been searching, I've been living for tomorrows all my life_

_I've been walking, I've been waiting,  
I've been searching, I've been living,  
for tomorrows..._

_In the shadows, in the shadows, I've been waiting_

_~Shadows ~

* * *

_

The Pache village was silent. Not for long, but, as dawn had come early, there was no Infie in sight.

And suddenly, a big black car jerked out of the garage of a small building. It wasn't a really beautiful car, a bit dusty and old, but it worked nonetheless. It ran through the large streets of the small village Pache, to stop in front of a supermarket.

- I'm glad I didn't burn that for once, said Hao, as they entered it.  
- So everyone, take all you can, but nothing that need to be cooked or seems rotted... Did you listen to me, Ruthie?  
- Sure!

Ruthie was already running in an alley, the most colorful, which happened to be the meat one. Nichrom took the difficult task of the vegetables, having to decide whether they were eatable or not. Hao disappeared in the bread alley, muthering something among the lines of "curry bread", and Jeanne stayed there, unable to make a move. What could she take? She never went to a supermarket.

Sighing, she entered an alley, and saw Seyram.

The six-years-old girl was in front of a sweets department, silent as always, looking at something in the shelving. Jeanne, who was not sure of what to put in since she knew nothing about sweets (gluttony is a sin, and the Iron Maiden had to be pure, so she never really ate such things), saw the kid, smiled and walked to her.

- You want something, Seyram?

Without saying anything, the little girl nodded slightly, pointing the crackers with a pale little finger. Jeanne smiled and took two colorful bags. Then she picked the small girl and put her in her trolley.

- So what should we take next?

The silent girl pointed some things, and Jeanne took them, without really caring. It was what the younger liked, so it couldn't be so bad. A while passed, and she ended carrying the youngest by her hand, because the trolley was full.

- Jeanne, Seyram! We're laaaate, you dooone?  
- We are coming!

The maiden led the trolley to the end of the alley, walked to the car and began to put her things in the large trunk. Soon the others had finished as well. After eating some things that couldn't be put in the car because it was already full, they entered the engine and began their long journey towards Atlanta.

After a while, they faced a first dilemma.

- No. We're not entering some weird tunnel, Ruthie. Go on the other road. Darkness is the Infies' place.  
- We will be faster that way. It will only be for a very short time, okay?

Seyram was asleep between Hao and Jeanne, who were on the back places of the car, whereas Rutherford was driving and Nichrom was on the last place. Jeanne did not feel very reassured and looked at her ex-foe, looking for an answer, but Hao struggled, not really caring because he was slowly feeling ill in that human vehicle, and Rutherford took both as an acquiescent answer.

- See? They agree! We're going!

The car entered the place, only to be stopped after a little kilometer. Hundreds of cars were blocking the way.

- The Infies aren't clever enough to make this on purpose. Maybe the humans abandonned their cars and some others crashed in these? ... We'll have to find another way to go, don't wanna end like mashed potatoes...  
- Very fun, Ruthie. Now what do we do?

It took a second for the girl to reply:

- We go!

And she pushed the accelerator. The car jerked forward, and when they all thought it would crash against the pile of engines, it climbed on it, shaking, risking falling every second. Then Rutherford laughed - she was apparently having fun. After a while, Jeanne did it too, a small laugh of relief. The ride was dangerous but the fun worth it, she thought.

How she was wrong…

Suddenly they were on the ground, but the car stopped right after that.

- What's happening?  
- Don't know.

Rutherford stopped the engine completely and exited it. Suddenly, she swore. Hao, alerted, stepped out, followed by Jeanne and Nichrom.

- … It's punctured.

Silence.

- Funny, Ruthie. "Oh, I prefer the tunnel!" now we're defenseless and we can't exit that place!  
- Hey don't scream at me okay Nichrom? I just wanted to be there faster! When you wait without taking decisions, bad things happen, that what's you've been saying to me from the beginning of my life, so now shut it and let me think alone!  
- I… Uh, I think I remember how to change a wheel.

That statement was totally unexpected from Jeanne, and that ended the fight between the two Paches. Hao looked at her, skeptical.

- Do you?  
- Yeah… Uhm, Marco loved cars… He told me a bit about them, and he changed wheels several times when he was accompanying me.

Nichrom nodded.

- Then okay, you do that. We can't waste time.

Jeanne went under the car, her petite frame making that easy. Taking the screwdriver Nichrom was handing to her, she began to undo the bindings that tied the piece to the engine, trying to remember the exact instructions of her former lieutenant. After that, she said:

- Hao, Nichrom, I need you to support the car's weight when Rutherford take the wheel off, okay?  
- Aah.

The boys placed their hands on the engine and pulled. Rutherford took the thing in muscled arms. Jeanne smiled then said:

- Hurry, the new one!

The American girl obeyed, seeing that Nichrom was slightly shaking. Hao had his eyes closed, as if nothing was wrong.

- Okay boys, you can stop!

Instantly Nichrom pulled away, but Hao lowered the engine slowly.

- Wouldn't want to get the repairing girl run over, would we?

Rutherford smiled. However, Nichrom did not, for he had seen something that made him jump.

- Rats, he whispered.  
- What?

Without answering, he indicated the ground. Thousands of small rodents were running. Rutherford let out a fearful shriek, but Hao silenced her.

- They won't be dangerous.  
- What?  
- They're running away.

Realization hit him like thunder.

- Running away from the Infies! Jeanne, hurry!

Hearing that, the albino-looking girl felt a rush of adrenalin in her veins. She had to calm down to do the reparation properly, but her comrades' shrieks and screams were not really helping.

Rutherford could now see the shadows of the Infies. Nichrom took her arm, hurting her a little.

- In the car, quick! Jeanne, please hurry!

Her mouth suddenly dry, the maiden finally finished her task. Hao, who was still outside the car, opened the door and pulled her out of under the engine to push her in. He followed.

- Rutherford, now!

The car roared to life and drove right through the Infies, still screaming, still trying to touch the running away dinner.

- You'll have to do with rats, whispered Hao.

But suddenly he blinked and automatically looked at Seyram. He sighed when seeing she was still sleeping.

_Because he had seen her brother outside, with the other infected, screaming and trying to catch the car.  
_

* * *

They went on traversing America. When night came, they were a few kilometers away from Atlanta.

- We'll have to stop for the night. Ruthie is the only one who can drive and she will fall asleep.  
- I saw some abandoned house a few kilometers ago, smiled sheepishly the driver. Okay, you all have your belts secured?

She made a perilous but controlled skid, and drove back to the place she had seen. There, after a few research, Hao was able to block the door of the house with heavy metallic bars. There were high and very small windows, so it should be no trouble.

After eating a bit, the teens stayed silent, watching as Seyram slowly drifted off to sleep on Rutherford's lap.

- Hey, asked softly Rutherford, what's the memory you miss the most?  
- Why do you ask, Ruthie?  
- Because it's important to have memories. I, for example… I miss the other Paches, and I miss them the most when I think about how Goldova let us play with Silva and Kalim's tresses. It was fun…  
- We were about four.  
- And? That is still a memory!  
- What I miss, thought Jeanne aloud…  
- We should rest, interrupted the harsh voice of the Millennium Shaman, who had leant on the wall. In your sleep bags!

The others obeyed silently, still in their own memories.

When dawn came, they were still asleep in their sleeping bag, each one having his own style. Hao was on his back, hands behind his head, a peaceful expression on his face, whereas Jeanne, at the other side of the room, was on her right side, knees resting against her chest, fists clenched and eyes squeezed shut tightly, Nichrom was resting his head on his hands, his chest on the hard floor, and Seyram was cuddled against Rutherford, who was snoring loudly, arms open.

Hao was the first to open his eyes, awaken by Rutherford's snoring. Rising to a sitting position, he looked at his weird company. Just then, Rutherford mumbled something in her sleep and hit the ground with a closed fist. The scream of pain woke Seyram, Nichrom and Jeanne up.

- IT HUUURTS! Nichrom, can you heal it? Can you? Pleaaase it hurts! Ya know, I dreamed of you last night, when you were all little and…  
- Shut up, Ruthie. Give me your hand.

Feeling the bruise, he sighed.

- Nothing to worry about. Why do you always wound yourself?  
- I don't know! It's not conscious – it's more something happening against your will again and again and…  
- Enough, kids, finally spoke Hao. We'll eat outside.

He then stood up and opened the door. He stepped in the light, and the others just followed their "leader".

After eating some crackers and fruits juice, Hao was heading back towards the car when Rutherford saw something.

- Look Nichrom, look! You too, Kiddie! HORSES, I LOVE HORSES!  
- Ruthie, stop screaming, they'll get scared.  
- Okaaaay…

There was indeed a group of four horses not far away from the little house. They were drinking from some river Hao had seen when arriving.

Seyram looked at the foal, which was lapping at the water. She seemed to be absorbed by the amazing sight, as if no one would ever be able to make her leave the place.

- Nee, Nichrom, do you think it's a family?  
- Why would I know that? Stop speaking so loud.  
- That would be fun if they were one. At least they are still together…

Seyram's hand caught Rutherford's one and held it tight. The Indo-American girl looked down on the child, then smiled slightly.

And, as the horses finally galloped to liberty, Hao felt his heart tighten. He couldn't understand them anymore…

- Hey, Hao, we leave you here?

His head turned, and he saw the whole group already in the old car, apparently waiting for him. Without much thought, he stepped back, entered the vehicle and let his mind slip as Rutherford was driving them to Atlanta and its salvation…

- Hao, we're done.

The brown-haired boy opened his eyes slowly. The car was stopped. They were at the entry of some warehouse that seemed to precede the barrage. Undoing his security belt, he jumped out of the engine and looked around.

Jeanne and the others were there, but they didn't seem very happy. Nichrom was trying to comfort a crying Rutherford, and Jeanne was shaking slightly.

- What happened?  
- We've been here for a whole hour, in fact, but didn't want to wake you up, and... No one is there. We're totally alone, no soldiers, nothing, nothing more than a closed railing and probably no one behind it, whispered Jeanne.

Hao took a long inhale of breath and closed his eyes again, thinking hard.

Rutherford's voice was pale.

- We can't give up now…  
- No house near, said Hao, who was gazing at the horizon, his voice steady, as always. We don't have enough petrol to go to Atlanta city, and even there, finding a good basement would take too long, night would fall upon us. Am I wrong?  
- So we're dead? That's it?

Jeanne's voice was fragile, as if threatening to break every moment. She took Hao by the fabric of his shirt, on the verge of tears:

- THAT'S IT? We're going to give up? I never thought you'd be like that, Hao! There HAS to be a way!

She went to the railing, hitting it with her fists.

- Let us in! We're not infected, let us in! Let us…

Her voice and the sound of her blows were echoing in the abandonned warehouse. Nichrom, who was still hugging Rutherford, put a hand on the albinos' shoulder, shaking his head. Hurting herself would do nothing good for them... She looked at the Pache. All of her strength seemed gone and she let herself lower to the ground. Seyram went to her side, as if asking what was wrong. The once powerful Iron Maiden could do nothing but stare at the little girl.

- Seyram…

Then the sound began.

It was the noise of a car, a truck even. Jeanne wiped her tears away, standing up. She backed up as the sound finally stopped.

And the railing moved with a thunder-like sound, slowly revealing a large domain and letting some big military vehicle stop itself one meter away from the girls. One tall, blond-haired man got out, apparently at ease, smiling brightly:

- Nice to meet you. My name is Winston, Winston Marshall. And you?  
- Hao.

When he heard the male voice, Hao could have swore the soldier winced, but it didn't last long enough for him to be sure. The pale eyes of Marshall looked at him, as if scanning what he was seeing, then turned to the rest of the group and stopped on Nichrom. Again, that fast wince. Was Hao imagining things? His train of thoughts was interrupted by his ex-foe's voice:

- My name is Jeanne, nice to meet you too.  
- I'm Rutherford and this is Seyram. The guy, there, is Nichrom.  
- Okay, then, girls and boys, we're going back to the mansion. We wouldn't want to attract infected, would we?

Rutherford and Jeanne nodded. Hao merely narrowed his eyes before following the others in the truck a soldier was driving.

As the group was driven through a huge grassy alley, Hao smirked at Jeanne:

- You were right. There was a way.

The pale smile of the girl was somehow refreshing.

Soon, they were in front of the main hall. Marshall stepped out of the vehicle, leading the way in.

That Marshall guy was, in fact, the commandant of the soldiers. He was, in Rutherford's mind, a nice, kind and surely clever guy. He had shown them nearly the whole property, introducing some men to them. They were ten, more or less. Ten soldiers well-trained and with heavy weapons. Their ticket to safety, thought the Indo-American happily, squeezing Nichrom's hand. Without anyone to notice him, Marshall made a face at that and thought of something. Regaining a smile, he called the boys:

- Nichrom, Hao, I've something to show you. Girls, could you wait here?  
- Sure, said Rutherford happily.

The tall man led the two boys in a small room, with no light or anything to clear their steps. Hao, skeptical and prudent, stayed near the hard and cold wall, but the former Pache, a bit more naïve, stepped in, trying to understand what the soldier wanted them to see.

He thankfully backed away instinctively, gasping, when he heard the scream. An Infie went to him, on him, ready to attack… Only to be stopped by some heavy chain, one meter away from the long-haired boy. Hao frowned.

- What is that?

The Japanese teen's voice was colder than ice.

- An experiment, said the soldier just as coldly. He got infected in an attack, because he freaked out. I tried to save him, but it was too late. Now we're seeing how an infected guy acts and reacts… And how long he can stay without eating.

With that, he exited the room, Nichrom behind him. Hao stayed behind, staring at the Infie. Something wasn't clear in the story of the tall blond man… No, it wasn't about clear or not. More _believable_ or not. His words were not sounding totally true in the brown-haired teen's ears. And the whole experiment thing was indeed disgusting.

If only he could still read the thoughts… Maybe that wouldn't work on an Infie. He didn't know. Hao never thought he would regret the ability. He shook his head. The brown-haired boy finally opened the door and went out of the room. Running behind the group, he found them in what seemed to be the kitchen.

- Girls, boys, this is James, our cook. He has a vivid imagination but he's not really good with his hands… Girls, maybe you could help him?

Rutherford smiled, not really at ease.

- I'm sorry sir, in that era girls are not always good at cooking and I'm surely worse than Mr. James.

Jeanne excused herself as well. Marshall finally led them to the sleeping rooms. He offered them two different rooms, one for the boys and one for the girls. As Nichrom had ended carrying a sleepy Seyram, the teens were all in the girls' place.

Rutherford barely waited for the soldiers to be out of sight before bursting out.

- He finally got on my nerves, that Marshall guy! As if girls were cooks by nature. Why didn't he ask the boys?  
- Because, answered Jeanne, do you really see the powerful Hao cook?

Hao puffed.

- Surprisingly, I can.

Jeanne looked at him, holding back a chuckle.

Months ago, she wouldn't have even thought of something like that, but in this new world she desperately needed to laugh. He raised an eyebrow, and the picture sent her in a fit of giggles. Rutherford joined her soon. Nichrom couldn't help himself either and finally laughed as well. The almighty Shaman was just too… Too… Well, too funny that time.

_Tonight I'll have the __savage, the brown-haired one with me._

Hao frowned.

- You said something, Nichrom?  
- No, Hao-sama, why?  
- … Nothing.

He turned and his frown deepened, seeing one of Marshall's soliders.

- Dinner is ready.  
- We're coming, smiled Jeanne.

_Hehe, so naïve…_

Hao's features relaxed slowly (he did _not_ need Marshall's pawns to know he was up to something), but not his mind. There was something wrong. The brown-haired soldier did not talk, and still he had heard his voice. He would have to remember that…

The whole group of teens followed the man to the dining room and sat where he indicated them. Winston Marshall was already there, of course, like some other soldiers. The cook brought the plates and disappeared in the kitchen.

They ate silently, each person lost in his own thoughts, and they stayed like that until the cook re-entered the room.

- Daniels and Barrett are both here, commandant. They searched everywhere in New York City. No one alive, but a lot of infected running in the streets.

Marshall smiled.

- Good, good, let them in, James. I'm sure they're pretty hungry at this time.  
- Yes, commandant.

Two more soldiers entered the room. Their eyes went from Marshall to the plates on the tables, and to the group of teens. A dangerous light flicked in the eyes of the two men as James prepared their plates, but only Hao caught it.

- So you found survivors, commandant?  
- They came by themselves. I'll make the presentations later, now sit and eat. You need to rest.  
- Yes, commandant.

The two guys, who were a bit more tanned than Marshall (less words and more acts, supposed Hao), sat in front of Jeanne and Seyram. The oldest was helping the kid, who seemed to have some problems with her fork. Noticing the blank eyes of the former Iron Maiden, the soldier called Barrett smiled. His hand went forwards, tucking a bang behind her ear.

- Hey, you. Don't you want to do something tonight? We could play a bit, wouldn't that be fun?

Jeanne shivered, frowning when she understood the understatement. Strangely, Hao couldn't bear the sight displaying before him. The very hand of the guy playing with the maiden's locks was making him go mad. His own hand closed into a fist.

- _Don't touch her_.

Dark eyes clouded with something the former shaman acknowledged as _lust_ turned to him. All the people present had stopped to eat, staring at them. After a while of silence, the soldier just laughed and leaned on the table, putting deliberatly his hand on the girl's shoulder.

- What was that? Eh, boy, I do whatever I want. We're the adults, got it?

He had gotten on Hao's nerves long enough. Nichrom winced. A fight was slowly building itself.

The brown-haired boy lost it.

- **Don't touch her**!

In these words, all the ancient shamans recognized the Destroyer. Jeanne shivered again. The Japanese teen sent his tanned fist to the man's jaw, making a breaking sound echo in the dinning place. His opponent backed away, effectively hurt. His friends seemed a bit more than angry at the brunette and Hao felt a hand catch his arms with ease. He struggled.

- Nasty boy, whispered Marshall. You shouldn't go against the elders…

Then the once almighty shaman felt a blow hit his temple, and he saw nothing more than blackness.

* * *

When Hao opened his eyes, he was on the ground, the arms blocked in a strange position. He pulled on them only to discover that they were tied to some old and dirty radiator, which surely used to be white. Blinking slowly, he saw Nichrom in a similar position.

A blond man, who was, if Hao remembered correctly, the second of Marshall, approached him slowly with a glass full of water. The wounded teen looked with harsh, wild eyes at the man, waited for him to kneel in front of him and spat on his _disgusting face of dirty pitiful and low human_.

- Don't help him, Tom. It's not a human, only a savage beast!

_Not human, you can't say that better…_

Hao frowned. This thought wasn't his. It was Nichrom's voice. But he had no time to think about that. He looked up at Marshall, and asked something he never thought he would have to ask again, because it were words of a _victim_, the very words he had asked to the murderer of his mother:

- Why are you doing that?  
- I promised salvation, right? You know how I was able to take all those soldiers and create this place? I promised them women. Because women are salvation. Because women are the only thing I can pay them with. It's a pity really, because when I first saw you, I thought the entire group was feminine… This long hair is really bothering me… I would have shot you in the barrage if I'd known. Why do you think we wated so long? There was yet another person in the truck. If it had been a grown man we would have had to fight him... I thought you would be different. You disappoint me, you know?

The soldier tugged fiercely at the brown bangs of the former Millennium Shaman. Then he turned to the small black-haired man:

- Carter, bring those two to the forest and _kill them.

* * *

_**Rain:** Kya! Hao's going to be killed! Nichrom too! Help!

**Hao:** ... You're the author. It's your fault.

**Rain:** ... Oh. Right.

**Hao:** Now you're going to regret this.

**Rain:** Stop! The others want this story to end!

**Hao:** ... It IS going to end...

**Thomas:** Stop right there, Hao-san. This authoress still need to (maybe) write my fic. I can't let you kill her.

**Hao:** ... And why would I care?

**Thomas:** Because. Jeanne?

**Jeanne:** ... Uh, yes?

**Thomas:** Hao wants to kill an innocent. We're going to stop him right?

**Jeanne:** ... Yes, of course! ... Wait. It's Rain? I'm not saving her.

**Thomas:** You promised! Lying is a sin!

**Jeanne:** ... Gaaah... Shamash, you ready?**  
**


	4. Step Four: And who you cannot

**Name:** Twenty days later

**Author:** Rain on your Back

**Disclaimer:** The lil' shamans belong to Hiroyuki Takei, and the scenario belong to the creator of Twenty Days later. The song is today "If Today was your last day" of Nickelback. What lies between the main lines belong to me. Only me. %) I took liberties on the soldiers' names and looks because I didn't remembered them (or wanted to) well enough. And if the relationship... You will see which one I'm talking about... seems forced, in the film it was already a bit rushed. Guess hormones are strong %)

**Pairings:** … It wouldn't be funny ! But if you know me, when you'll see who is there, you'll guess %)

* * *

_My best __friend gave me the best advice, he said each day's a gift and not a given right, leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind and try to take the path less traveled by  
That first step you take is the longest stride_

_Against the grain should be a way of life_  
_What's worth the prize is always worth the fight, every second counts 'cause there's no second try so live like you'll never live it twice_  
_Don't take the free ride in your own life_

_If today was your last day_  
_Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?_  
_You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars regardless of who you are_  
_So do whatever it takes 'cause you can't rewind a moment in this life_  
_Let nothin' stand in your way cause the hands of time are never on your side_

_If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late_  
_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

_Would you live each moment like your last? Leave old pictures in the past_  
_Would you forgive your enemies?_  
_Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?_  
_Swear up and down to God above that you finally fall in love_  
_If today was your last day_

_~ Today was your last day ~_

* * *

Hands behind their head, the two teens and their keeper were walking in silence. The once almighty fire shaman looked up, gazing at the sky he would maybe not see very longer. There were no clouds, the blue made the sight seem painted with a heavy brush…

A plane.

…

What?

He blinked, stopping.

- Resume walking, boy.  
- Don't…  
- Silence!

Hao obeyed. He suddenly thought he had been doing a lot of this these days, and decided to change that. If a plane was not enough to make so stupid quarrels stop, he would have to help destiny. After a quick glance to Nichrom, he opened his mouth, words directed to the tall man that was Don Carter.

- So? Which one will you shoot first? Me? Nichrom?  
- Hao-sama!

Nichrom opened wide eyes, _his thoughts ringing in Hao's head_.

_Don't push him! He's already on the edge, he will kill us! Don't push him, please, Hao-sama!_

That new fact confused Hao a bit, but his strategy was written in his mind as if he had used it a thousand times, so he could think about that for some seconds. Did his powers return? Not yet, he thought, not yet, but maybe they were slowly reappearing...

- Because you know, if you exit this situation alive, you will have to deal with it. Or, more surely, when you'll be touching one of the _kids_ that were with us, you will see our faces, our poor scared faces when you shot us…

_HAO-SAMA! He's going to…_

BANG!

The man and the teens closed their eyes by pure reflect. Hao was the fastest to open them again, and smiled.

_So they really returned, if only a bit._

Because _a barrier of fire_ was stopping the bulled aimed at his head. Because that fire _was hovering centimeters away from his hands_, raised in a futile – or not so futile – attempt to protect himself.

Don Carter was maybe a soldier, but he was human – shamans weren't something he ate for lunch and a boy manipulating fire was beyond his jurisdiction. He screamed, and instinctively pulled the trigger several times.

Hao smiled, the fire melting each bullet before its approach. Walking to the military, he firmly grabbed the gun and pushed the man on the side, letting the fire burn his face. He wanted the girls? The girls would not want him after that.

- Nichrom, we're going. There's still work to do. They are seven, seven trained soldiers with more weapons than just seven guns. We're going to make them split into two teams Nichrom, listen carefully. I'm going to set a trap for them at the barrage, while you're going to free the Infie of the basement. You'll have to be careful and not let yourself go infected – you know I'm not going to show mercy on you – then you'll have to manipulate him, make him go against the soldiers without leaving the girls in danger. Then you take back the girls. I'll arrive in a trunk and we'll escape. Marshall will deal with the Infies. Understood?

Nichrom nodded. Hao, the almighty Millennium Shaman, was back, and he wasn't someone you say no to.

Well, if you wanted to stay alive more than a few seconds.

* * *

As the boys were knocked out cold, Jeanne and Rutherford had been, for a few seconds, petrified. Then survival instinct took control:

- Seyram, climb on my back, said Jeanne, standing up. She knew she couldn't let the boys here, but she also had to protect the youngest of the group… She ran to the door.

And there soldiers were waiting for her. The girl stopped and some man put Seyram down.

- Ttt, you shouldn't give us a hard time. We're just going to have fun, okay? Daniels, take the girls to the hostess' room. I'm sure there are dresses which will fit them better than these awful pants…

Marshall was looking at Jeanne's poor chest. The blushing teen covered it with her arms, locked in a shocked silence. Rutherford took the kid in her arms and the trio followed the soldier upstairs. After giving them what Marshall wanted them to wear, the soldier smiled ironically and left them to themselves. A while later, he re-entered the room and his smile grew bigger.

They were all in red dresses. Seyram's was much simpler than the others, the short sleeves coming down to her elbows and the length of the cloth to her knees.

She was only six. They couldn't think of her as… As some sexual object, could they? She was still sucking her thumb!

Rutherford's dress was of a darker red and coming to her knees and wrists. Her back was nearly totally bare, the material covering only the lower part of it, and the dress was split from the thigh to the end of it.

But Jeanne thought she would have preferred anything to what she was wearing. It was a red paler than Rutherford's, but bloodier than Seyram's. There were no sleeves, only thin straps, and in its ensemble, the dress was very tight. The thing was barely covering her chest, and went to her ankles. With that, she couldn't even walk properly! At the first occasion, she would cut it, at least to be able to move.

- Not bad, not bad at all, said the soldier, and the former Iron Maiden thought she would slap him…

Suddenly there was an alarm, the loud alarm of the barrage. Jeanne jumped from her sit whereas Seyram merely looked up at Daniels. Another soldier whose name was unknown to the girls rushed in soon after.

- Marshall said you look after the girls with me, Barell and James, and the others go to see what it is. I'm going to take the kid to her room, you'll keep these two here.

And Jeanne and Rutherford could only watch with terror in their eyes as Seyram was dragged away.

* * *

Hao had waited long enough. He had thought his plan about thirty times, playing it over and over in his head. He had tried his powers a few times – they weren't totally reliable, like a candle light, shifting from strong to weak and again strong… Nothing good really. And still no Over-Soul, since there were no ghosts around, only a bit of the Gobosei –the fire – and his mindreading ability.

He stopped the train of his thoughts when he heard the military truck enter the barrage and got ready to greet his hosts.

**Elli****ott Marshall exited the big truck, followed by the four men. On the wall of the warehouse was an inscription made with some strange black paint, which smelled like melted iron.**

"**The kids are ready to play"**

**He spat on the floor. They were alive. Straightening his grip on his weapon, he gave his orders:**

**- You, go the right and stop the alarm. Tom, you're coming with me. We're going to play with these lovely kids.**

Hao chuckled, his voice echoing in the large halls of the barrage.

**That made Marshall frown. Why would the kid laugh? He had probably the gun of Carter, but nothing else. He should be terrified. Dead horrorstruck. Not laughing. He shook his hea****d and looked closely on the various trucks to find the hidden kid.**

- So you wanna play, eh…?

With the ability of a sniper, Hao shot the first guy, who was stopping the alarm. In the silence, his scream and the one of the second man were loud. The third was burned to ashes before even having the chance.

- Are you sure you're the hunter, Marshall? Are you sure you're not the rabbit? Think about that for me.

The brown-haired shaman's eyes were dark when he shot the blond guy, Tom, who had given –well, tried to give– him water before his planned execution.

**He heard the three other men scream, probably dead.**** Then the damned voice of that kid:**

**- Are you sure you're the hunter, Marshall? Are you sure you're not the rabbit? Think about that for me.**

**That irony was irritating to**** the soldier's ears, really irritating. He swore silently.**

**He was tensed. He didn't know how the teens could have killed their executioner and then bring his men in such a bad position. Well, that funny escape was going to its end.**

**Then he heard the shift of a cloth.**

**- Tom? Did you shot him?**

**Silence. On his guard, Marshall went slowly to the truck where he knew was the man. He didn't scream when he saw the dead guy, but pushed him to the ground and sighed, taking a two seconds break.**

Long enough, thought the mastermind of this well-prepared trap.

**Marshall's eyes widened. Infi****es were running towards the vehicle he was in. Swearing, he exited it and pulled the trigger of his large gun,** while Hao was sneaking in the military estate. He then ran towards the mansion, faster and faster, nearly praying that Nichrom had done everything right.

The brown-haired shaman pushed slowly the door of the main hall. It was empty, but when he walked to the right wing, someone jolted him to the side. It was in fact Nichrom, who was fighting the former cook of the militaries, who seemed a bit more than mad. To be precise… Another Infie. Standing up, he took some metallic stuff he just saw and hit the cook's knee, emitting a loud sound that proved him it was broken.

After the battle, like all the others, came the silence. Hao smirked to Nichrom, who showed to the Shaman the two teens that were with him. And the smirk grew bigger.

He looked at the former Iron Maiden from head to toes, his hawk eyes sliding on Rutherford. Jeanne blushed lightly.

- Would you guys _please_ stop looking at me like I'm some kind of food that you want to eat?  
- Uh, sorry, but I always thought you were dressing – well, _un_dressing, since the whole Iron armor was a bit less covering – for me, so…

Jeanne sighed, irritated, but then carefully walked forward.

- Seyram is still in her room, she wasn't in the same wing.

The brown-haired shaman nodded.

- I'm going.  
- I come with you. Alone you're in danger, you said it yourself.

Then Hao kissed her. Nothing really mature, just an "innocent" peck on the lips.

- You're in a dress and we have five or six Infies running in this basement. I can do this alone. Go with Nichrom, I'll search Seyram.

Jeanne blushed, her cheeks so red the dress seemed pale. The Asakura smirked and shoved her in Nichrom's arms, then gave the girls his personal collection of weapons, including two guns and three metallic sticks.

- There's not much bullets, be sure to touch when you fire. Nichrom, protect them well.  
- Sure, Hao-sama!

Hao turned around and began to run to the stairs of the left. There, he climbed to the second floor, where all the sleeping rooms were. He could only visit each of them and pray to be lucky…

_An Infie entered the room. __The guardian of Seyram had been bitten by the Infie kept in the basement, and he was hungry. He had come right in it, pushed by the delicious scent of the kid. He had hardly detected another scent, older, not as good as this one… Where was the kid?_

**Seyram's little heart was beating fast. Really**** fast. She had heard the Infie enter the corridor, and she had immediately hidden herself.**

_The beast __sniffed. The scent was strong, the kid was here, where, where was it? He pushed roughly the bed on the wall, but there was nothing under. In fact, there was no sign of human whatsoever. The Infie growled and turned around, searching the kid. It was there… There… He approached the large mirror that was in the place._

**Thump. Thump. Thump thump thump… Seyram feared that her heartbeat would alert the Infie. It was so loud… **

_The Infie looked in the mirroring furniture, a very long time.  
Then he ran out of the room._

The tall Shaman entered the last room. It was a small place, with a large mirror and a little bed pushed on the wall.

_The scent! It was __there! He re-entered the room. That wasn't really a kid, but a teen, and that would do!_

Suddenly an infected entered the place. Hao turned around, smashing the head of his opponent with his now burning metallic stick. Backing away, the Infie didn't even look at the wound he now had on his temple and came again, only to be greeted with the brown-haired's foot, which threw him to the window. With the stick, the shaman pushed him right through, catching the gun of the ancient soldier.

Loud silence followed the battle. The boy sighed, breathing heavily. The stress was going to get the best of him…

- Ha-… Hao-nii…

That voice…? It was raw, as if not used for long. He turned around, towards the mirror, and saw Seyram. She was extending her arm to him, her face barely visible behind the furniture, tears streaming down her cheeks.

And she was talking.

- Hao-nii-chan… Seyram kowai… _(Big brother Hao, Seyram is scared…)*_

He snapped out of his trance and pushed the mirroring furniture, capturing the child in his arms.

- It's all right, Seyram. We're nearly out of here.  
- Jeanne-onee-san kowai mo… _(Big sister Jeanne was scared too…)*  
_- I know, don't worry; we'll all make it to freedom. Don't worry.

He put the kid on his shoulder as he used to do with Opachô, and ran back to the main hall.

**Marshall was a strong man. He had killed each of the infected that Hao had somehow made come to the barrage, and ha****d driven back with the huge vehicle he had come with.**

**Pushing the door, he smiled down at the group of teens he was seeing.**

**- Girls, it's not nice to leave like this. And Nichrom, you shouldn't be here.  
- I'm here anyway.**

**A**** scream was heard, and the soldier could only protect himself when the group of Infies that now were his soldiers attacked. The only way was to cooperate with the teens.**

**After all, if they were doing the work for him…**

Hao was on the stairs, looking down on the main hall. There, the three teens were fighting the Infies, along with Marshall. The four humans were using metallic or wooden sticks – surely the guns had run out of bullets – which hardened their fight. Hao smirked and shot the first Infie, liberating a cornered Nichrom. Then a second Infie jumped towards Hao, who shot him right in the head.

And there Marshall lost it. Taking Jeanne's wrist in his iron grip, he killed his former comrade now infected, and he ran outside, letting the Iron Maiden scream along with the other teens. But they were still surrounded by the three remaining Infies.

They couldn't help Jeanne. She was all alone against the taller and stronger man that was Winston Marshall.

- We're going little girl, and together, said Marshall happily. I won't fall in your friend's trap…

The blondie pushed her in the remaining truck, and then entered it as well. He started the engine, such in a rush that he didn't close his door. The albino-looking girl opened frightened eyes and started fighting the man, but he was stronger than her. The only good point was that his door was still open; she still had a chance…

An Infie took him and threw him out of the vehicle.

Jeanne locked the door from the inside, ignoring the pounding of Marshall's fists on the window. She closed her eyes tightly and put her hands on her ears, wanting this to end it all.

The scream of the commandant echoed in Jeanne's ears, even with her hands. She wanted to stay that way so badly… But she couldn't. The others were counting on her. She looked at the commands…

- Hope I don't do anything wrong…

She pushed some commands, manipulating the gearbox as the car roared to life, and stopped the truck in front of the entry.

- Come on, come on!

Hao killed the Infie who blocked the way and pushed the American Paches towards then in the car. After them, he entered it as well and closed the door.

- Go, Jeanne!

The young teen nodded, and started the truck up. It growled and then it fastened itself. There. They were escaping from the soldiers.

_Behind them, Marshall and the Infie were no longer fighting.__ The former chained soldier, Chuck, growled loudly, before lowering himself to eat his dinner._

They all were in the cell of the engine, apart from Jeanne, who tried to dominate the manual gearbox of the car. It was travelling faster and faster. There was the last fence, the closed railing… Closed?

No…!

- Hao!  
- What?  
- It's closed!  
- Whaaat?  
- What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?  
- HOW SHOULD I KNOW?

Adrenalin rushed through the maiden's veins. She had no choice. Infies were still running in the basement, as well as the ones who were climbing the fences. It was their last hope.

She drove right through the railing.

* * *

Screams. Six different voices, only one scream.

Then silence.

She saw flashes of color.

Seyram watching over her in the truck.  
Nichrom and Rutherford pushing the stretcher she was on towards a place, which place, she didn't know…  
Uuuh… Hao doing _bouche-à-bouche_ to her while someone was doing a heart massage to her.

Then black. All black.

Then…

White.

* * *

**Hao:** ... Pfff... I almost believed I would stay alone for once...

**Jeanne:** *nearly dead*

**Rain:** ... Haaooooo?

**Hao: **... What?

**Rain:** *stares*

**Hao:** ... No! I will not do it!

**Rain:** *stares*

**Hao:** ... Okay, I'll heal her... Pff...


	5. Step 5: The end?

**Name:** Twenty days later

**Author:** Rain on your Back

**Disclaimer:** The lil' shamans belong to Hiroyuki Takei, and the scenario belong to the creator of Twenty Days later. What lies between the main lines belong to me. Only me. %) The song is « Prelude 12/21 », by AF1^^

**Pairings:** … It wouldn't be funny ! But if you know me, when you'll see who is there, you'll guess %)

**Notes:** ... It's too fluffy when you compare to the other chapies... But even in the film it was fluffy... Well, I think it's the end. I thought of adding a chapie years later, but I prefer asking you readers what you want... Since I know some of you'll hate me for that crappy ending... I made Hao so OOC... T.T

* * *

_This is what I brought you this you can keep,  
This is what I brought you may forget me.  
I promise to depart just promise one thing,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_This is what I brought you this you can keep,  
This is what I brought you may forget me.  
I promise you my heart just promise to sing,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_This is what I thought,  
I thought you need me,  
This is what I thought so think me naïve,  
I promise you a heart you'd promise to keep,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_~ Prelude ~_

* * *

_Twenty-eight days later_

… _I'm dead. I know I'm dead. It was confused but I heard Him say I was dead. Or was it about something else? Am I dead?_

_Or am I…?_

The albino-looking girl opened her eyes slowly, blinking a few times. So she wasn't so dead after all. Her ribcage ached a little – _she had seen the old black truck go right to the iron black railing, fast, fast, fast, no more fast after a thunder-loud bang, the blood, the cold, the hospital –_ but globally she was fine, only a bit tired. _Tired from the tension, the infected coming to get her, the soldiers making the girls wear red dress, red as the blood, who's blood, her own, and…_

Jeanne gently rose to a sitting position, her hands coming her to rub her scarlet and tired eyes. _She saw the infected attacking the soldier with these eyes. _She was in a tiny bed, surrounded by warm blankets. Standing up, she heard a metallic sound before seeing a tray entering the room, pushed by her once arch foe. _He, offering her the kiss of life in the hospital…_

Hao looked at her, staring a few seconds right in her eyes before smiling sweetly. _A smile so different from Marshall's one, so sick and wide and harsh and perverted and…_

- You're awake.

His voice, gentle, _not Marshall's, rough and vicious and… _Jeanne took a step forward, slightly shaking, and walked to him, stumbling on her own feet – okay, she wasn't just a bit tired. _There was so much to remember…_ Her voice was fragile when she finally spoke:

- Are the others fine?  
- Yeah. Of course we are.

She ended smiling back, a bright and luminous smile, hiding the fierce turmoil in the depths of her exhausted mind before putting her pale arms around his tanned neck and putting her lips on his own, gently.

Hao heard it all, even if she was trying to hide her uncertainty. It had been violent, this adventure, and they all changed, was it for the best or the worst. That forbade him to even think of some sneaky or teasing answer to that kiss. When she broke out of it, she was a bit red. Surely the sun, he assumed.

- Thank you for protecting us.

Still a bit puzzled, the brown-haired Japanese answered:

- You are the only one we need to thank, you know. Even if I find the whole "driving right through a railing" thing a bit dangerous for your own health. Wanna eat?

She nodded and took the cracker he was holding in his hand. Recognizing the little object, she laughed and ate it.

- How is Seyram doing?

Seyram was doing great. Seyram was outside, watching over their way out. In fact, she and the three other teens awake had, in the last month, not only found a protected house, nursed their comrade or fought the infected. They tied some sheets together – that seemed a stupid thing, useless, but… That was Hao's idea. And he wasn't stupid. Even if that didn't look so clever. Finally, after one entire week, she saw it. A plane. So they were really researching survivors. After that, Seyram took with even greater serious her mission. Now they were waiting to see if they would send someone for them or leave them on their own... She hoped they wouldn't. But hey, the Infies were dying, soon even abandonned here, they would regain a somewhat calm life... If they had one to begin with. She smiled, humming sweetly a song her father used to sing to her. And she heard it.

The light brown-haired kid stopped humming, listening with attention, waiting for a certain noise…

There it was.

She rushed to the door, screaming.

- I heard it! I heard it! HAO-NII-CHAN! MINA-SAN! They're coming! THEY'RE HERE! We're safe!

Hao let go of Jeanne, dragging her to the main hall. He walked to the child and bent down to her height:

- You sure, Seyram?  
- Uuh! SURE!  
- Then we're on! RUTHIE, NICHROM, GO!

The two other survivors had appeared from one of the first floor's rooms. The four teenagers ran outside, followed by Jeanne, still a bit astonished, reviewing her memories. Hao went to one point of the field, when Nichrom and Ruthie went to another, and Seyram to a third. Confused, the albino-looking girl stilled a bit. In the end, she went to help Seyram. They dwelled the white material on the ground then stepped on it to stop the wind from making them fly away, putting rocks to help.

Their white sheets tied together were spelling the word "Hi". Hi, normality. Hi, world.

And they waited and waited, in the eerie silence of the valley, they hearts beating fast. The sound was growing louder with each second, now heard by everyone.

And then Seyram saw it. With her wide bright light-brown eyes, the little girl who was no longer mute saw the X-Laws-marked plane with helicopter-like propellers which was flying towards them, white point in the endless blue sky.

Immediately after Seyram, Jeanne and the others saw it and Rutherford jumped joyfully, letting out a scream. The engine seemed to stop above them, thanks to its propellers, and then released what had the shape of a smaller helicopter, which approached at a faster pace, ruffling their hair.

Its occupants had seen them. Plus, they were X-Laws, they were Shamans! The teens were safe. At last.

The helicopter lowered itself to the ground, sending windy blasts to the group of teens. The noise was nearly unbearable. Slowly, it faded away as the motor stopped. The strong wind disappeared too and they stood still, not really believing what was happening.

The door of the black engine opened slowly, and there, they heard a tiny boyish scream.

- HAO-SAMA!

Hao thought he would just break down and cry as he saw the small African boy run to him and hug his leg, unable to reach anything above. The fire Shaman bent low and took the crying child in his arms, inhaling his hair deeply, taking in the scent of Opachô. There he was, his little comrade, his first friend in this life…

Then he looked up at Keiko, who had appeared behind the kid. The tall japanese woman was smiling, a sad little smile, her eyes shining with something… Hope, maybe? He shook his head. Yoh wouldn't be saved. Yoh was dead. They couldn't do anything about that.

But that didn't change the shining sparkle. Maybe a light faded a bit, but there was another, brighter, stronger. Something more, more… More like happiness. Relief.

What?

She opened her arms.

Instinctively, the six teens, the six children, Rutherford, Nichrom, Seyram, Opachô, Jeanne and even the mighty Hao ran to her. They just needed that warmth, that kindness…

Rutherford was happy. Well, as happy as she could be. They were all alive, and they were safe now. The scar she had gotten on the top of her back was worth it. Nichrom smiled to her, the little scratch on his cheek moving with his lips, his only valid eye looking at her happily. That too was worth it, she thought again, if two scars and an eye, which Hao could maybe, in a near future, be able to heal properly, since he got back all the Gobosei's secrets, and if he could obtain a spirit in the normal world, he would maybe be able to return to his glory, well, if these injuries were the price of a life together, she would bear it.

Jeanne opened slowly her eyes, which were shining with tears of happiness, and suddenly broke free of the embrace. Marco and Meene, both of them looking slightly tired but more than relieved, were there, just a meter away. Only a meter away… Her family… Well, safe, without any risk or danger this time…

The young maiden let her tears flow freely and hugged them. That was something she had doubted to ever live again, just be there with the ones she considered as her family…

The oldest teen's brown dark eyes found Marco's light blue ones, and they stared at each other for a very long time. Hao muttered, still lost in Keiko's embrace:

- I brought her back.

There was a silence as the blond stared through his glasses at the little girl lost in his arms, then at him directly. In Hao's eyes, he saw the blood, the fear, the pain, the fights, the feelings. With this oh-so-little smile of his, he pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose and finally answered:

- Thank you.

* * *

**Rain:** ... The end... It's so stupid... T.T

**Hao:** ... I totally agree.

**Sayo:** BAKA! *hits him***  
**

**Jeanne: ***still cries in her family's embrace***  
**

**Hao:** ... Pitiful.**  
**

**Sayo:** ... BAKA! *hits him again*

**Hao:** OW! WHY DO I ALWAYS END HURT?

**Rain:** I wonder about that too. You're my fav' chara, and yet... Well, I also love Jeanne, and you always mock her, maybe that's why... *thinks hard* Mata nee, readers %)


End file.
